Flossk
'FLOSSK - Free Libre Open Source Software Kosova ' Kosova si shteti me i ri ne botë ka organizatën që mundohet ta promovoj dhe ta zhvilloj softuerin e lirë. Krijimi i FLOSSK filloj me iniciativën e James Micheal DuPont i cili dergoj disa e - mail, disa personave në Kosove, që të fillonin të punonin rreth organizimit të një konference për softuerin e lirë dhe te hapur. Në mars të vitit 2009 për qellimin e organizimit sa më të mirë të konferences u themelua organizata per softuerin e lirë dhe të hapur. Pas një pune të veshtirë 6 mujore ata organizuan konferencën e parë të softuerit të lirë dhe të hapur në Kosovë në gusht të 2009,në këtë konferenc erdhën shumë figura të njohura nga bota e softuerit të lirë dhe të hapur si : * Giuseppe Maxia * Brian King * Flavia Marziano * Dan Charchidi , etj. Gjatë kohës që këta ligjëronin nga provojat e tyre që kanë pasur në softuerin e lirë dhe të hapur, numri i pjesëmarrësve në atë konferenc sa shkonte dhe rritej edhe më shumë. Ndërsa njëra ndër veqantit që pati FLOSSK ishte se themeluesi i fondacionit për softuerin e lirë Richard M. Stallman pranoj ftesën që të vinte dhe të ligjëronte në Kosovë më 4 qershor 2010 në biblotekën kombëtare. Ndërsa gjatë gjithë kësaj periudhe FLOSSK vazhdoi të punonte rreth projekteve të ndryshme që pati, rreth organizimit të Software freedom day në qytet të ndryshme të Kosovës, gjithashtu filluan të krijoheshin edhe grupe lokale nëpër qytet të ndryshme. Konferenca SFK2010 që është mbajtur në shtator të 2010, filloj të afrohej me hapa të mëdhenjë dhe gjithashtu pregaditjet filluan me një intenzitet shumë më të madh. Ndërsa edhe këtë herë ndodhi e njëjta gjë numri i të interesuarve sa vinte e rritej. Gjithashtu edhe kësaj rradhe ishin te ftuar persona nga e gjithë bota si : * Peter Salus * Rob Savoye * Leon Shiman * Mikel Maron, etj.. Prej fillimit te FLOSSK, antarët mësuan shumë, takuan figura të njohura nga e gjithe bota. Ndërsa përsëri qështja kryesore ishte mësimi, mësuam se si duhet të punojmë në komunitet, mësuam rreth sistemeve të ndryshme operative që jane krijuar ne GNU/LINUX, mësuam qka janë përparsit e përdorimit të GNU/LINUX, mësuam shumë programe për zgjedhjen e problemeve të perditshme të natyrave te ndryshme, mësuam për OpenStreetMap, mësuam dhe shume gjëra tjera që ndoshta nuk i permenda. Me gjithë këto gjëra qe kemi bërë dhe kemi mësuar ne përsëri kemi nevojë për figura të reja si ju, që së bashku të zhvillojmë edhe promovojmë softuerin e lirë dhe të hapur. Ejani të punojmë së bashku. LINKS: Flossk Buddypress http://flossk.tuxfamily.org/wordpress/ FREESB10 On Sept.11/12 2010 Flossk with http://flossal.org and University of Vlore univlora.edu.al is organising the first Software Freedom in Balkans Conference: http://flossal.org/freesb-2010-conference/ SFK10 On Sept 25/26 Flossk with the Uni Prishtina is organizing the Second edition of the Successful conference Software Freedom Kosova 2010 http://kosovasoftwarefreedom.org/ News *FLOSSK Prishtina organizon prezentim ne Gjilan me 20/03/2010, Diten e Shtune prej Ores 13:30 tek Qendra Ringjallja ne Rrugen 28 Nëntori, Nr 228! http://www.openstreetmap.org/browse/node/420747822 *FLOSS Kosova tanime ka nje zyre te veten, shikone kete video e cila ju tregon si ta gjeni ate: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUfDJeppfjI http://www.openstreetmap.org/?lat=42.651011&lon=21.157994&zoom=18&layers=B000FTF *FLOSSK Prishtina organizoi festë me rastin e lansimit të ri të KDE SC 4.4 *FLOSSK Prishtina dhe Don Bosco prezentoi Software Freedom Day me 22 Tetor 2009 *FLOSS Kosova merr menaxhimin e lokalizimit të OpenOffice.org në shqip nga ATI-KOS *Kosova Software Freedom Conference 2009: More than 500 people attended it, including speakers from 16 countries! Thank you all for helping us make it a resounding success and visit back the conference website for photos, and audio interviews and papers and videos of the presentations. *FLOSS Kosova ne Shkoder dhe Tirane *FLOSSK Gjakova takohet të shtunën më 8 Maj në ora 11:00 në Restaurant "Qingji I Ujit". *FLOSSK Prishtina mban takimet qdo të Enjte te IDI (Information Development Initiative) Vizitoni faqen e Projekteve për ide ku do të mund të involvoheni! Ne IRC chat na gjeni ne kanalin #flossk (irc.freenode.net). Diskutimet i mbajme ketu Grupi ne Facebook Webi i konferences Photos: http://sfck09.blogspot.com/2010/09/some-photos-from-sfk10.html http://sfck09.blogspot.com/2010/09/freesb-2010-photos.html